


Body & Mind

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, Desire, F/M, Ficlet, Shame
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Ancora non era riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso quel desiderio quasi adolescenziale che l’aveva preso nel vederla la prima volta, ancora osservava ogni suo passo e non poteva fare a  meno di pensare a quanto fosse maledettamente bella.
Relationships: Orihara Maya/Takagi Fujimaru





	Body & Mind

**~ Body &Mind ~**

Era soffocante.

Era soffocante la sensazione di essere in quella stanza con lei.

Sapeva che alla THIRD-i erano in ascolto, sapeva che sarebbero arrivati presto a salvarlo da quella situazione, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di sentirsi nervoso.

Ancora non era riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso quel desiderio quasi adolescenziale che l’aveva preso nel vederla la prima volta, ancora osservava ogni suo passo e non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse maledettamente bella.

Lo sapeva che era un’assassina, dannazione, l’aveva vista bene in quel video in mezzo a tutta quella morte, ma non poteva dare ordini così precisi al proprio corpo.

Non poteva impedirsi di pensare a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto poterla toccare e farsi toccare, a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto scoprire cosa si provasse nel sentire quelle dita affusolate intorno a sé, anche solo per una volta, ed era già certo che gli sarebbe piaciuto anche troppo.

Lo pensò anche quando la vide impugnare la pistola contro di lui.

Aveva paura di Orihara Maya, aveva paura di lei perché era un’assassina, e la desiderava invece perché era una donna, perché era bella, perché l’aveva voluta fin da subito e il suo corpo non aveva cancellato quella voglia.

Quando sentì la porta aprirsi chiuse gli occhi.

La sua mente era sollevata dal trovarsi improvvisamente fuori pericolo.

Il suo corpo avrebbe mantenuto vivo il bruciante desiderio di sentire le mani di Orihara Maya toccarlo.


End file.
